Los Antiguos Poderes del Ángel y el Demonio
by Conejo
Summary: FIC EN DUO DE DIGIMON FRONTIER ~ Ha pasado un año desde que los niños viajaron al Mundo Digital, y ahora Takuya, Kouji y Kouchi son llamados de nuevo. Nuevo personaje, y el regreso de dos antiguos enemigos...
1. Ha pasado un año

Digimon Frontier: El Antiguo poder del ángel y el demonio 

**__**

_Hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que Luccemon fuera derrotado por los Ancients, cuatro Digimons ángel decidieron tomar su lugar como guardianes del Digimundo. Ellos eran Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon  y Dominomon. Ellos se encargarían solamente de resguardar y proteger la paz en el Mundo Digital._

_Dominomon era un ángel muy bondadoso, y le gustaba ayudar y jugar con los demás Digimons. No era como los otros tres ángeles, que vivían en sus castillos; él no tenía un hogar propio, y siempre dormía con los Digimons que cuidaba o ayudaba como si fueran iguales, siempre al aire libre._

_Había veces en que, por el gran parecido que tenía con Luccemon, lo llamaban la reencarnación de ese ángel Digimon. Eso comenzaba a inquietar a Dominomon, preguntándose si, pareciéndose tanto a aquél poderoso ángel, también tenía sus mismos poderes._

_Mientras pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que no se comparaba a Luccemon en fuerzas, y Dominomon quería volverse más poderoso que él para así cuidar y ayudar mejor a los que habitan en el Mundo Digital._

_Un día, mientras volaba por encima de unas montañas, sintió que una fuerza extraña lo llamaba. Buscando de donde provenía aquel fenómeno, se encontró una cueva. Ahí, estaba un extraño tótem en forma de demonio. Dominomon recordó la antigua leyenda de los espíritus de los Ancients y pensó que tal vez lo que tenía enfrente era uno de ellos. Dominomon sonrió; tocando el Spirit, y controlando sus poderes para no cambiar de forma, harían que por fin su sueño se hiciera realidad._

_Así que no lo pensó dos veces e ingenuamente tocó el Spirit. Una luz cubrió la oscura cueva, y Dominomon comenzó a gritar por el intenso dolor; no podía controlar el inmenso poder del Tótem, y el Spirit lo estaba haciendo cambiar de forma. Pronto, sus pocos pensamientos negativos se apoderaron de él, transformándolo en un ser oscuro y demoníaco en aspecto, pero en su interior seguía siendo aquél ángel bondadoso y alegre._

_Decidió pedir ayuda a los Digimons, pero ellos corrieron al verlo. Dominomon comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no tenía amigos y sólo se acercaban a él por conveniencia; lentamente, la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, haciendo que tuviera más y más pensamientos negativos._

_Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon llegaron con Dominomon, sintiendo un gran poder oscuro en él. El ser le dijo que era su ángel compañero, pero ellos no hicieron caso y concluyeron que él lo había asesinado._

De esa forma, los Tres Grandes ángeles atacaron sin piedad al ser y lo encerraron en una de las lunas del Digimundo.

_Gracias a los pensamientos negativos de que él había sido abandonado, ahora poco queda de aquél ángel bondadoso, quedando en su lugar un ser que sólo busca salir de su prisión y hacer venganza en contra de los que lo hicieron a un lado..._

_***_

**Capítulo uno:** Ha pasado un año, y...

- Tengo que llegar!! Tengo que llegar!!

   Takuya Kanbara sólo tomó el pan tostado con mantequilla de su plato, y salió corriendo de su casa. Toda esa aventura intergaláctica del último capítulo de su serie nocturna favorita hizo que se quedara dormido en la mañana.

   Ahora tenía diez minutos para llegar a la escuela; toda una proeza ya acostumbrada la mañana de los lunes. Después de varias cuadras pasadas a gran velocidad, el niño llegó a su escuela justo a las ocho de la mañana.

   Abrió la puerta de su salón. Ahí, todos sus compañeros hablaban de asuntos sin importancia. Takuya puso su mochila a un lado de su pupitre, se sentó en su mencionado lugar, y cruzó sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza en ellos.

   Había pasado exactamente un año de aquél día en el que fueron al Mundo Digital, y se preguntaba cómo estarían allá. De seguro ya pasaron muchos años, y eso le inquietaba bastante: Acaso tendrán otro conflicto parecido a la época de los Ancients?

- Takuya, viste el último capítulo del capitán Gea? – Preguntó una de sus compañeras, una niña de pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Takuya asintió, mirando a la nada, y no dijo absolutamente nada.

La niña se extrañó, ya que él generalmente es muy activo, así que decidió dejarlo en paz.

***

   Al igual que con Takuya, las clases transcurrieron normalmente en la primaria de Kouji. Él había llegado sin dirigir la palabra a nadie (él seguía en su posición de no tener amigos, ya que él así era). Al llegar el profesor al salón, todos los niños se pusieron en su lugares. El chico de la pañoleta en la cabeza sólo suspiro; llevaba esperando en su pupitre diez minutos.

- Buenos días niños. – Todos los niños contestaron al unísono – Antes de comenzar con la clase, me gustaría presentar a una nueva alumna que será su compañera. – El maestro miró a la puerta, y dijo – Pasa, por favor.

   La puerta se corrió, y entró una niña. Era de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo oscuro. Llevaba puesto un chaleco color azul,  abajo una playera blanca, y una falda del mismo color del chaleco.

- Muy buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Minako Shizouka, y de ahora en adelante cursaré el sexto año con ustedes.

   No podían faltar los murmullos de los alumnos del salón, esta vez con comentarios de "que bonita está", o " de donde será". Kouji, como siempre, actúo con indiferencia ante la inusual situación.

- Srta. Shizouka, siéntese... – El Profesor comenzó a buscar algún lugar vacío, y justamente había uno a lado derecho de Kouji, que se sentaba justo en el último lugar de atrás – Mira, hay un lugar justo atrás. Puede sentarse ahí.

Minako llegó al que de ahora en adelante será su lugar, se sentó, y miró hacia sus lados. Vio a Kouji, y el niño volteó. 

   Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kouji notó que la niña se sonrojó, volteó al frente y bajó la vista. Él, como ante todo lo que le ocurre en la escuela, no le importó.

***

- ... Eres muy simpática, Minako. –Decía una niña de pelo rubio y piel blanca, sonriente.

- Sí, si que lo eres.- Dijo un niño, que a leguas se notaba que le gustaba la niña.

   Minako no podía dejar de pensar en aquel niño que se le hizo bastante interesante. Trató de llamar su atención en uno de los pasillos, pero él parece no interesarse en ella.

   Trató de olvidarse de él comiendo su almuerzo, pero simplemente no podía. Aquellos ojos azul aún los tenía plasmados en su pensamiento, y era imposible quitarlos.

Los recordó de nuevo, y se sonrojó. Veía las bolas de arroz, pero no se atrevía a comerlas; se sentía extraña.

   Levantó su vista, y ahí estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos: El niño del paliacate, recargado en una de las paredes de las instalaciones, completamente solo. 

- quién... quién es él...- Dijo timídamente a los niños que la acompañaban, señalando al niño.

- Oh, él...- Dijo el mismo niño de hace rato – Se llama Minamoto Kouji. Es un chico que no se relaciona con ninguno de nuestro salón, así que no hagas esfuerzos por simpatizarle.

- Minamoto... Kouji... – Minako siguió mirando al muchacho. Él sintió la mírada, y volteó con ella. La niña se  sobresaltó, completamente roja, y trató de disimular observando a lo primero que encontrara. 

_" Esa niña... Porqué me ve tanto?"_

_***_

   Después del recreo, el salón de Takuya tiene Educación Física. Todos los niños se preparaban poniéndose su uniforme deportivo. Kanbara estaba en lo suyo, quitándose su ropa tradicional, cuando en ese momento su célular comienza a sonar.

   El niño se sobresaltó, tragó saliva mientras veía al aparato en el casillero con su pantalla encendida, y lentamente dirigió su mano derecha para tomarlo. 

- Bu-bueno? – Takuya esperaba alguna llamada del Mundo Digital, pero era otra persona...

- _Takuya?_

***

- Izumi? Hace mucho que no te escuchaba! Cómo estás? – Kouji estaba animado. Había recibido una llamada justo antes de entrar a su salón, y fue directamente al baño para contestar. Al igual que Takuya, esperaba alguna llamada del Digimundo, pero resultó ser su mejor amiga.

- _Yo estoy bien._ – contestó la niña de pelo rubio – _Acabó de regresar de mi viaje a Italia, y me la pasé genial, y tú?_

- Aún sigo en la escuela, sufriendo. –Contestó Minamoto – Es una tortura estar aquí.

- _Jajaja, nunca vas a cambiar!_

- Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Kouji – Tú estás en la escuela?__

- _No, estoy en mi hogar. Por suerte, llegamos más tarde de lo planeado, y no alcancé a ir a clases. Tuve toda la mañana libre, y estuve pensando..._

- Pensando en qué?__

- _Hoy se cumple un año de nuestro viaje al Digimundo, y estaba pensando en que sería bueno juntarnos en la estación de Shibuya esta tarde, sólo para platicar todo lo que nos ha pasado_.__

- Me parece buena idea. A qué hora será?__

- _Qué te parece justo saliendo de la escuela? Yo los esperaré a todos. _

- Me parece perfecto. – Dijo Kouchi, sonriente – Ya les avistaste a todos?__

***__

- _Sí. Sólo tuve problemas con Tomoki, ya que él no tiene celular personal, pero me acordé que me dio el de su madre, y ella encantada me dijo que se le pasaba el recado._

Takuya se asustó.

- Le-le dijiste todo a la mamá de Tomoki??? – Preguntó.

- _Por supuesto que no!! Me crees tonta, acaso?_ – Contestó Izumi, oyéndose muy indignada – _Le tuve que decir solamente que era una reunión entre amigos, y nada más._

- Ah...

***

- _También me gustaría que le avisaras a tu hermano Kouchi._

- Está bien; no hay problema.- Contestó Minamoto.

   Kouji e Izumi se la pasaron platicando del viaje de la niña a Italia, y también de cosas irrevelantes. Pasó el tiempo, y Kouji se dio cuenta de que habían pasado mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que colgar.

   No le importaba mucho quedarse ahí en el baño, ya que el profesor había comenzado la clase y ya no lo admitiría. Pasaron dos horas, cuando se escuchó un ruido afuera. Kouji se asustó, ya que supuso que era el director, y lo aseguró al ver que se alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del baño.

Pero no, era otra persona. Era la niña nueva, que estaba buscando precisamente a Kouji.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. 

- Qué diablos estás haciendo entrando al baño de niños?! – Gritó Kouji. Minako se sintió.

- Lo que pasa es que... El maestro dijo que te buscara...

- Ah... bueno, ya me encontraste.

La niña sólo quería quedar bien con el muchacho, así que dijo:

- Pero puedo decir que no te encontré y ayudarte a escabullirte en la salida.

- no, gracias.-  Contestó el muchacho – No quiero meterte en problemas.

- No habrá ningún problema si no nos descubren! – Dijo la niña, tratando de hacer que aceptara. Kouji cerró sus ojos, bajó su rostro, se acercó a la niña y la tomó de su hombro derecho.

- No quiero que te metas en problemas en tu primer día de clases; no sería bueno para ti. – Minako se sonrojó a más no poder. 

_" En verdad... se está preocupando por mí??" _Pensó. Al sentir la cálida mano de Kouji en su hombro, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por sus salvajes y constantes latidos.

Tragó saliva, y repitió:

- N-no hay ningún problema.

- Para mí sí lo hay...

- E-en serio, me... agradas y por eso quiero ayudarte. – Minako no supo de donde sacó el valor para confesar eso. Kouji levantó su vista, sorprendido. Miró a Minako, y le sonrió. Ella estaba completamente fuera de sitio.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tú también me agradas y por eso no quiero que te reporten por una pequeñez como ésta.- Se alejó de Minako, se acercó a la puerta, y mientras la abría, concluyó – Nos vemos.

Al salir Kouji, Minako sonrió como tonta porque había obtenido la confianza de él en su primer día de conocerlo...

***

- Maldición, tuve que faltar de hacer mi tarea! Soy un tonto! – Takuya salió disparado hacia la estación de Shibuya. Ya era tarde, por culpa de su maestro de Matemáticas y sus tareas de una semana de realización, diarias.

   Mientras corría, su celular comenzó a sonar. Takuya se detuvo, pensando que sería Izumi preguntando por él y porqué se está demorando. Al sacarlo de su bolsa, exclamó al ver el signo de Ophanimon en la pantalla.

- **_Kanbara Takuya, necesitamos que regreses al Digimundo a terminar con tu destino..._**- Takuya no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo – Necesito ir rápido con los demás**__**

****

Mientras se decía eso, un mensaje apareció en el celular:

***

Entra al próximo tren que va a la estación de Shibuya, a las 17:45

- Qué demonios está ocurriendo? – Se preguntó Kouji, consternado. Tomó su morral, y comenzó a correr a la estación; eran las 17: 40, y no había mucho tiempo.

Mientras corría, comenzó a marcar un teléfono.

- Bueno?

- Kouji? Qué es lo que pasa?

- Dónde estás?

- Estoy justo en donde quedamos que nos encontraríamos para reunirnos con los demás en la estación de Shibuya.- Contestó Kimura – Porqué? Qué es lo que pasa?

- Sólo espérame, y después te explico. – Dijo Kouji, por fin llegando a la estación de metro.

- Está bien. – Y así, Kouchi colgó.

   Kouji, ya con su boleto, entró a la estación de tren para entrar el metro que los llevarían a su destino. Ahí, se encontró con Kouchi, que estaba completamente pálido. Frente a su hermano, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, le enseñó el mismo mensaje que recibió Minamoto.

- Esto era lo que me ibas a explicar? – Preguntó.

- Sí, eso mismo. – Respondió el chico. – Y los demás...?

- Aquí... estoy. – Dijo un niño de gorra y googles, Takuya Kanbara. Estaba completamente agotado y jadeando de tanto correr – Esto... me recuerda a hace un año; ocurrió... exactamente lo mismo.

- Sólo faltan Izumi, Tomoki y Junpei. – Dijo Kouchi.

- Ya es tarde. – Dijo Kouji, viendo que el tren ya había llegado – Ya tenemos que abordar el tren.

   Takuya miró para todos lados, viendo si se encontraban sus amigos, pero extrañamente, no había nadie; ni una persona más que ellos tres.

- Esto me da mala espina. – Comentó – Será obra de Ophanimon?

   Mientras que él hablaba, Kouji y Kouchi ya estaban dentro del tren, así que Takuya no tuvo otra opción y entró. Mientras hacían eso, otra persona entraba por otra puerta, pensando en lo extraño que era al ver que no había nadie adentro...

***

- Esto es una locura! – Exclamó el chico de los googles, dirigiéndose a Kouji, que estaba sentado junto a su hermano – No debimos esperar a que vinieran los demás?

- Qué tal si sólo nosotros tres recibimos el mensaje? – Dijo Minamoto, cruzado de brazos – Si hubieramos esperado a los demás y nos hubiera dejado el tren, tendríamos la duda de que sí sólo nosotros fuimos llamados o no.

- Kouji tiene razón, Takuya. – apoyó Kimura – Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a llegar a la estación de Shinuya.

Takuya vio que ellos tenían razón, pero si en verdad fueron llamados solamente ellos tres, para qué sería?

En ese momento, se escucharon unos ruidos. Kanbara, Kouji y Kouchi se pusieron alertas.

- Quién está allí?! – Exclamó el chico de la pañoleta, levantándose de la silla y mirando hacia atrás de la puerta que conectaba el carril con el de atrás.

La puerta se abrió, y al ver quién era, Kouji exclamó.

- Hola...

- Minako! Qué haces aquí?? – Preguntó el muchacho.

- La conoces? – Preguntó Takuya, curioso.

- Claro. – Contestó – Es nueva alumna en mi escuela.

- Mi nombre es Shizouka Minako, mucho gusto. – Saludó la niña.

- Mi nombre es Kimura Kouchi. – Dijo el hermano de Kouji.

- Y yo soy Kanbara Takuya. – Dijo el chico de los googles, algo extrañado, y enseñando su celular, preguntó – Tú también recibiste...?

- De qué hablas? – Dijo Minako, confundida. Enseñó un par de libros, y sonrojada, sonriente y con la vista en el suelo dijo – Sólo quería entregarle estos libros que se le olvidaron a Kouji, es todo.

   Kouji se acercó, apenado en parte por los ojos que le estaba haciendo Takuya ("pillín! Tienes novia y no me avisas!" xD), y si no fuera porque ella y su hermano están ahí, se hubiera armado una bronca de los mil demonios.

- Muchas gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado. – Dijo, tomando los libros.

- Oigan, es extraño que el metro esté completamente solo. – Comentó Minako, observando el sitio – Siempre tomo éste para llegar a mi casa y generalmente está muy lleno a estas horas.

- Errr... Tienes razón. – Dijo Takuya, con una gota en su cabeza. Después, tomó severamente a Kouji del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia una esquina – Kouji, tenemos que hablar de ya sabes qué.

- Está bien, pero no me arrastres como si fuera un perro!

Kouchi y Minako se quedaron solos, y ella trató de hacerle conversación:

- Eres... hermano de Kouji? Porque te pareces mucho...

- Sí, lo soy. – Contestó el joven, sonriente. – Soy su hermano mayor.

- Pero porqué tienes apellido diferente? – Preguntó la niña. Se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado, y tapó su boca – Lo...lo siento... No debo entrometerme tanto en esas cosas.

El muchacho rio; veía que ella era muy buena persona.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo – Nuestros papás se divorciaron cuando éramos muy niños; nada más.

- Ya veo...

Mientras tanto, Takuya y Kouji platicaban en privado. 

- Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Kouji?  -Comenzó Takuya – Si ella está cerca de nosotros, como entraremos a la estación para llegar al Mundo Digital?

- no te preocupes, si le decimos que no puede ir con nosotros, ella entenderá. – Dijo Kouji, cruzando sus brazos.

Takuya sacó su sonrisa picarona de nuevo, mientras decía:

- Por supuesto, jejeje; tiene que hacerte caso, ya que son novios...

Kouji se sonrojó, mientras le daba un coscorrón a su amigo.

- Cállate! No es mi novia! – Gritó. Minako y Kouchi escucharon eso; la niña comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Lo siento, pero es que en verdad parece que sí! – Dijo Kanbara, mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor del golpe que le propinó Minamoto.

   En ese momento, hubo un apagón en el tren, y comenzaba a avanzar a cada vez más velocidad. Todos los niños cayeron por lo rápido que avanzaba.

   Kouji, Takuya, Kouchi y Minako escucharon un sonido extraño: Parecía el grito de un monstruo.

- Qué diablos pasa?! – Preguntó Kouchi, trató de pararse, y cuando lo logró, lentamente llegó a una de las ventanas.

La abrió, y se asomó. Su asombró no paró al ver que estaban encima de un Trailmon.

Bienvenidos al Mundo Digital...

***

" Por fin, vendrán hasta aquí..."

   Teniendo en sus manos un D-Scan, un Digimon sonreía. Estaba en medio de un bosque gris; ya no había más Digimons en ese lugar, y todo olía a muerte y destrucción.

   El Digimon se levantó, extendió sus alas y su aura blanca apareció de nueva cuenta. Parecía herido de un brazo, ya que se vio obligado a pelear con el enemigo.

El nombre del digimon? Ustedes ya lo conocen... Su nombre es Luccemon...

***

Fin del capítulo uno

***

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

   Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se preguntarán "Acaso Luccemon sigue vivo?". Sí, sigue vivo, y a punto de hacer de las suyas, ñaca ñaca.

Busno, me despido. Quejas, comentarios y sugerencias sobre este capítulo a _digimon_tamers02@hotmail.com_

Nos vemos!


	2. Ángel y Demonio

Digimon Frontier: El Antiguo poder del ángel y el demonio 

****

**_Por: Usagi Bonne y Duo Maxwell_**

   El Angel Digimon se acerca a los niños que estaban saliendo del tren Digimon. Con sus alas extendidas y un brazo herida aparentemente por una fuerte batalla se detiene a pocos metros de los chicos

Todos menos Minako que no entendía nada de nada (Estaba de colada xD), estaba confundida y asustada en aquel momento

- K..Kouji... q..que es.. e..este.. lugar? - Pregunta la chica con una voz temerosa

Kouji no respondía, tenia una cara de furia al ver que su enemigo mas feroz estaba hi como si nada, parado a pocos metros de el

- Acaso tu nos llamaste?! - Dice el Google-Boy con voz amenazadora y con la cara llena de furia al igual que Kouji y Kouchi

- Asi es. Necesito de su ayuda esta vez - Dice en Angel Digimon

- Acaso quieres que te ayudamos a destruir este mundo?! Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!! - Dice Kouji con ucha furia

- No.. es para salvar a este mundo -

En ese momento Bokomon y Neemon aparecen por la espalda de Luccemon 

- Hola muchachos - Dicen los 2 digimons al unisomo con una sonrisa

- Ustedes?! - Dicen los 3 chicos al unisomo con gran exaltacion

Minako estaba aterrada al ver a esos 2 pequeños monstruos y se esconde detras de Kouji

- No te preocupes Mianko.. son inofencivos.. - Dice Kouji con algo nervioso por lo que ella este pensando

- Y quien es esa niña? - Dice Bokomon 

- Es la novia de Kouji jajajaja - Dice Takuya con una sonrisa como diciendo "Pillín xDDD"

Kouji le da un fuerte coscorrón a Takuya - Que no es mi novia!!!! -

Minako se sonroja al escuchar a Takuya

- Bueno si son tan amables síganme - Dice el Angel Digimon

_10 minutos después..._

Todos estaban en un refugio dentro de un árbol gigante; Todos estaban sentados en un círculo. Los niños esperaban una explicacion a todo esto

- Bien ustedes se preguntaran que es lo que pasa... - Antes de que Luccemon. Takuya lo interrumpe

- Y que paso con Izumi, Tomoki y Jumpei? También los invocaste? - 

- Si, ellos llegaran en unas horas mas aquí.. pero ahora necesito la ayuda de ustedes 3 -

Bokomon sale al medio del círculo formado por todos

- Bien... lo que sucede que desde el momento en que los Ancients derrotaron a Luccemon 4 angeles vinieron a proteger a este mundo, ellos son Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon y Dominomon para mantener la paz. Dominomon era el mas bondadoso de todos y a diferencia de los otros 3 que vivían en un castillo, el vivía a la interperie y dormía con los Digimons que cuidaba y jugaba. Por eso todos los Digimons lo llamaron la reencarnación de Luccemon. Dominomon se empezó a preguntar si eso era verdad.. pero a el le faltaba algo, la fuerza. Entonces empezó a buscar a los Spirit para tener mas fuerza pero el controlando la propia para no cambiar su forma. Un día mientras volaba sintió un gran poder que provenía de una cueva y cuando fue a investigar se encontró con un Spirit negro. El pensó que era un Spirit como los demás y lo toca y una inmensa luz cubre todo el lugar, el no pudo controlar los poderes negativos de aquel Spirit y se transformo en Ragnamon. 

Los niños quedaron sin habla. Minako que no entendia nada de nada y estaba muy confundida pregunta - Pero diganme que es este lugar? -

- Chiquilla este lugar es el Digimundo - Dice Bokomon 

- Digimundo?... -

- Veras.... este es un mundo paralelo al nuestro donde los Digimons existen.. jejejej - Dice Kouji con una gota en la cabeza 

- .............. - Minako se sonroja al ver a Kouji y mira para otro lado

- _Esta niña actúa muy rara - ......_

_- _Así que como podrán entender necesitamos su ayuda para volver a salvar a nuestro mundo - Dice el ángel digimon que en realidad se veía muy gentil y los niños le tomaron confianza

- Si pero.... antes que nada debemos encontrar una forma de enviar a Minako a su casa - Dice Kouji 

- No hay problema nada mas la llevamos a la terminal del fuego y.... - De pronto afuera se escucha una gran exploción, alguien atacaba desde afuera

Todos salen a ver y ahí estaba, una figura exactamente igual a Luccemon pero de color negro

- Quien eres tu?! - Dice Takuya

- Soy la parte maligna de Luccemon, Lucifermon - Dice el Angel oscuro mientras se eleva

- No harás mas daño, espíritu del mal - Dice el Angel Digimon y se eleva al igual que DakrLuccemon

- Jajajaja... patético insecto, no podrás hacerme nada - El ángel oscuro alza su mano y lanza una esfera negra hacia Luccemon y lo hace retroceder

- Espíritu.... Maligno.. no podrás.. contra mi... Cruz sagrada!!!! - Una cruz aparece echa de diferentes planetas y es lanzada hacia en ángel oscuro

- que?!!! ahhhh!!! - En ángel oscuro se cubre preparando a recibir el ataque pero de pronto algo lo bloquea y justo ahí aparece una fisura en la dimensión que se conectaba a una dimensión de oscuridad y ahí habían 2 ojos rojos enormes

- Ahora veo cuales son tus poderes Luccemon.. pero aun así no eres nada comparado contra mi..- Dice una voz maligna que sale de la fisura

DarkLuccemon entra a la fisura y la fisura se cierra tan rápida como apareció dejando solo la escena de la batalla...

_Fin del Capítulo 2_

_Nota:_ bien espero que les guste... o.ô y si tienen quejas o sugerencias mandelas a Digimon_Tamers02@hotmail.com y los elogios a DuoMaxwell_8@Hotmail.com xDDD (Bromas bromas) bueno manden lo que tengan que decirnos a cualquiera de los 2 mail!

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
